Composite structure including plastic and metallic members are attractive in that they combine the inexpensive and readily formable characteristics of plastic material with the high strength characteristics of metallic material. However, past attempts to combine plastic and metallic members, in an attempt to combine the positive features of each in a single structure, have been limited by the high cost of such structures, the difficulties encountered in fabricating such structures, or the lack of durability of such structures.